


Witching Hour

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Magic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Halloween, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Parallels, Revenge, Short One Shot, Villains, What-If, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “They will soon regret watching us burn, I’ll promise you that.”  Canon AU.





	Witching Hour

"It's always been like this," The woman who called herself Mistress 9 said. Her voice echoed through the room, hushed yet aloud. "Wouldn't you agree, my Lady?"

The other woman, known as Black Lady, Wicked Lady, whoever she was, laid upon the smooth black sheets of the bed, nodding, and waited for Mistress 9 to continue.

"If they don't see it with their own eyes, it doesn't exist," Mistress 9 mused. She adjusted herself from her chair in the corner, making her way towards Black Lady. "What limited thinking."

"Oh, if only these humans saw things our way," Black Lady replied, unable to keep the shake from her voice. "Maybe then they would understand."

"We could at least try," Mistress 9 said coolly, settling herself next to her pink-haired companion on the bed. Her eyes soft, she reached out a hand and stroked her fingers through Black Lady's silken hair, with the other woman's eyes fluttering and her body relaxed.

"Who knows? Once the board of this wretched game has been turned over, the world will be as good as ours. They will _soon_ regret watching us burn, I'll promise you that, my Lady."

"I love the way you think, my Mistress. I just love it," Black Lady murmured. Then Mistress 9 took the woman's face with her graceful hands, leaning in and closing the space between them. Their lips pressed together in a warmth and comfort only they would understand.

Mistress 9 wrapped her arms around Black Lady, pulling her closer, almost hungrily, filled with a lust that needed to be quelled. "My Lady, you're all _mine_," she uttered, her voice low with yearning, and Black Lady felt a shudder through her as she smiled, her lips blood-red.

"And you're mine to have, my Mistress."


End file.
